Ski Lodge
The Ski Lodge (also known as the Puffle Lodge) is a room in the Ski Village, located next to the Everyday Phoning Facility. It is where penguins can play Ice Fishing by clicking on a door with a fish above it, as well as Find Four. The Ski Lodge has two stories. The second story is called the Lodge Attic, which also has the Find Four tables. The Ski Lodge was renovated on March 18, 2015 and became the Puffle Lodge, where penguins could sign up as Puffle Guides to explore The Wilds. Pins The following are the several pins have been hidden in this room: *Bonfire pin *Picnic Basket pin *Jellyfish pin *Present Pin *Wagon Pin *Savanna Tree Pin *Bonsai Tree Pin *Triple Scoop Pin *Puffle Guide Badge Pin Events *During the Halloween Party 2007, the Ski Lodge had many pumpkins decorated. There was a skeleton hanging by the Gone Fishing door. The Mullet hanging on the wall became a fish bone skeleton. *There was a giant Christmas tree during the 2007/2008 Christmas Party. The top of the Christmas tree poked up into the Lodge Attic, where the top would be visible. *Starting April 11, 2008, the Ski Lodge was dark from the Earth Day (13 days before this) for saving the energy. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Ski Lodge looked like it had been drawn on Microsoft Paint. *During the Medieval Parties, the Ski Lodge was a Princess Palace. *In the April Fools' Party 2009, the mullet was drawn on a box. *Starting February 12, 2010, an Orange Puffle appeared in Fred's place. *During the April Fools' Party 2010, a box popped out of the cuckoo clock. There was also a spot where you could teleport to the Lighthouse. *One week before the Puffle Party 2015, the Ski Lodge got a major renovation, was renamed the Puffle Lodge and was the home of the Puffle Guides. A large fish cake was put here to eat during the party. *During the aforementioned party, the fish cake was stolen by someone, leaving behind some O'Berries. There was a big hole in the wall where the fish cake was that lead players to The Wilds. Trivia *The Ski Lodge took more than 75 logs to build.Page B1 (the Did You Know? feature) of issue #223 of the Club Penguin Times. *There was a small mirror above the fireplace, which shows a shadow of a ninja. *There is a cookoo bird in the clock that pops out every 30 minutes. The bird's name is Fred. *There is a total of 7 Find Four tables in the entire Ski Lodge. **It used to be 8 before it was renovated. *At the Marvel Superhero Takeover 2012 The Ski Lodge and the Cove were given music due to popular demand on a poll.http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global//music/216.swf However, on July 12, 2012, the music appeared to have been removed. *On December 8, 2005, the Ski Lodge was opened. However, it was only opened for testing, and it was removed a few days later so Club Penguin could finish work on it. It was later re-added permanently on December 22, 2005. *On February 13, 2014, the Ski Lodge got sound effects along with the Ice Rink. *The Ski Lodge is the last room opened in 2005 to be renovated. *The fire of the renovated Ski Lodge is somehow not animated. Category:Places Category:Ski Village Category:Rooms Category:Ski Lodge Category:Locations Gallery Outside Ski Lodge 2005 Exterior.svg|The original exterior. IslandAdventureParty2011SkiLodgeExterior.png|Island Adventure Party 2011. PuffleParty2012SkiLodgeExterior.png|The Ski Lodge exterior during the Puffle Party 2012. Ski Lodge 2012 Exterior.svg|The Ski Lodge exterior from 2012 to 2015. CardJitsuParty2013SkiLodgeExterior.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013. OperationPuffleSkiLodgeExterior.png|Operation: Puffle. Ski Lodge exterior sneak peak.jpg|A sneak peak of the renovated Lodge's exterior.https://twitter.com/clubpenguin/status/577941761537875968 NewSkiLodge_.png|Exterior during the Merry Walrus Parade. LodgeExteriorMarch2015.png|The exterior of the renovated Ski lodge on the first week of opening. Ski Lodge Exterior April 2015.png|The exterior of the Ski Lodge after its renovation. Graphical Designs Ski Lodge March 2006.jpg|Before the Lodge Attic was added. Lodge.PNG|After the release of Find Four and the Lodge Attic. Ski Lodge after Game Upgrades.png|After the release of Game Upgrades. Ski Lodge April 2015.png|The Ski Lodge after its renovation. Parties 2005 Christmas Party 2005 Ski Lodge.jpg|Christmas Party 2005 (Note: It is likely the Large Christmas Tree on the right side of the picture) 2006 April-fools-day-party-2006.png|April Fools' Party 2006 PB instrument hunt.png|Instrument Hunt Ski Lodge Christmas 06.png|Christmas Party 2006 2007 April Fools Party 2007 Ski Lodge.png|April Fools' Party 2007 Ski Lodge 2007 Hall.png|Halloween Party 2007 Christmas07SkiLodge.png|Christmas Party 2007 2008 April Fools' Party 2008 Ski Lodge.png|April Fools' Party 2008 Medieval Ski Lodge.PNG|Medieval Party 2008 Pglodge.png|Penguin Games Halloween 2008 Lodge.PNG|Halloween Party 2008 I251741618 36107 2.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 I256095386 56256 2.png|April Fools' Party 2009 Sdafdsaf.png|Easter Egg Hunt 2009 I257372622 62740 2.png|Medieval Party 2009 SenseiFireScavengerHunt2009SkiLodge.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Lodge09.png|Halloween Party 2009 Christmas Party 2009 Ski Lodge.PNG|Holiday Party 2009 2010 Lodge aprilfools2010.png|April Fools' Party 2010 MedievalParty2010Ski Lodge.PNG|Medieval Party 2010 HalloweenParty2010SkiLodge.png|Halloween Party 2010 Storm 2010 Rain Lodge.png|The Great Storm of 2010 Ski lodge Chrismas.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 Lodge aprilfools2010.png|April Fools' Party 2011 MedievalParty2010Ski Lodge.PNG|Medieval Party 2011 Ski Lodge1.1.PNG|Halloween Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Ski Lodge.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Puffle Party 2012 Ski Lodge.png|Puffle Party 2012 Ski Attic M1.png|Medieval Party 2012 Ski Lodge during the Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam 2012.png|Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Ski Lodge HP 2012.png|Halloween Party 2012 BlackOutLodge.PNG|Operation: Blackout Holiday Party 2012 Ski Lodge.PNG|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Ski Lodge Hollywood.png|Hollywood Party Lodge Puffle Party.png|Puffle Party 2013 Card-Jitsu Party 2013 Ski Lodge.png|Card-Jitsu Party 2013 SkiLodgeHalloween2013.png|Halloween Party 2013 OperationPuffleSkiLodge.png|Operation: Puffle HolidayParty2013SkiLodge.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 TheFair2014SkiLodge.png|The Fair 2014 SkiLodgeHalloween2013.png|Halloween Party 2014 2015 Ski Lodge Renovated.png|Before Puffle Party 2015 Puffle Party 2015 Ski Lodge.png|Puffle Party 2015 Other Hangin' out at the Lodge.png|A penguin inside the Ski Lodge. Green Plush Chair In-game.PNG|The green chair. In-out.gif|The cuckoo clock, Fred, going in and out. Names in other languages See also *Find Four *Ice Fishing *Lodge Attic *Ski Village References SWF *Ski Lodge Category:Places Category:Ski Village Category:Rooms Category:Ski Lodge Category:Locations